Zoe Taylor
Zoe Taylor is a main character in Bully. She is a member of the Townies when Jimmy first meets her, and one of the Non-Clique Students while attending Bullworth Academy. Character Description Zoe has red hair cut short, brown eyes, and she dresses in punk-style clothing - a cropped white T-shirt with a skull on the front, a denim skirt with a flame pattern, goth boots, and black lace detached sleeves. She wears a lot of rings on her fingers as well as black nail polish. During the winter, she adds a black bomber jacket. Her school uniform consists of a white school shirt with an orange tartan skirt, a nod to her affiliation with the Townies who favor that color. She also wears black nylons and the same black lace detached sleeves she did as a townie. She has a tattoo of cherries above her right hip that can be seen only when she's in her townie outfit. An earlier version of Zoe found in Tyler Wilson's art shows her with a much heavier punk influence in her look. She has a mohawk, purple makeup and facial piercings, and her skirt and shirt are both much skimpier. On the website she was said to be one of the Punks, supporting the argument that the Punks slowly evolved to become the Townies. The website later changed her description to say she was a dropout. Characteristics Zoe is native to the town of Bullworth. She lives in the largest house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, a once-nice two story with a front porch. Very little is known about her home life, although she apparently has a turbulent relationship with her mom and argues with her frequently. Nothing is known about her dad. She attended Bullworth Academy, but she was expelled after complaining about being sexually harassed by Mr. Burton the year before Jimmy arrived. According to unused dialogue, she and Mandy were once friends. Zoe is one of the more down to earth people in the game. She and Jimmy seem to have a lot in common; they both come from tough home lives and tend to be credited as being troublemakers, but are both feisty, gutsy kids who enjoy fighting and are prepared to stand up to corruption. She seems to be intelligent and likes to read, though she claims this is strictly out of boredom. She complains about how everyone in Bullworth is "fake", and has personal grudges against Mr. Burton and Tad Spencer. She states that she prefers to date older men and junkies, thinking that they're more "romantic", but she eventually develops feelings for Jimmy and dates him in the end. Although she's not a full-fledged tomboy, Zoe has several likes and interests that aren't stereotypically girly. Her idea of a good date is smashing up the inventory of Spencer Shipping, she laughs when someone throws a dead rat, and her dialogue when threatening and fighting indicate that she enjoys it. However, she isn't tougher than any other girl in the game. Role in game Zoe can be seen as early as Chapter 2, as she participates in the street Go-Kart Races, but she can't be interacted with. Jimmy first meets Zoe while wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park, where they almost get in a fight when Zoe aggressively asks Jimmy what he's looking at. They hit it off pretty well after discovering their mutual dislike of Mr. Burton, and become friends during a revenge prank on him that involves using a driving mower to push the port-a-potty he's using down a hill. Later, they go on a date of Zoe's choice - smashing up the inventory in Spencer Shipping Warehouse. When Jimmy is expelled and is looking for the Townies' leader Edgar Munsen, Zoe helps Jimmy track Edgar down, at one point distracting the Townies so Jimmy can sneak past them. At the end of Chapter 5, Zoe is readmitted to Bullworth after Jimmy tells Dr. Crabblesnitch that she was unfairly expelled. Jimmy and Zoe kiss as the credits roll. Trivia *Zoe has three character models - Townie, Winter Townie, and Student. The latter model is set to Non-Clique faction, and the former two are both set to Townie faction. The Winter Townie model can only be encountered during the Go-Kart Races during Chapter 3. *As a Townie, she only appears in free roam if Smash it Up has been completed and Busting In, Part I hasn't been started yet. **When appearing in free roam as a Townie, players have alternately reported her being hostile to Jimmy, and being willing to kiss and make out with Jimmy. The exact mechanics behind this are unknown. Because Smash It Up doesn't end with a kiss, ordinarily Zoe would not kiss Jimmy because at the time his faction with the Townies is at 0%. However, various unknown mechanics in the game can combine to get friendly reactions from girls with whose cliques Jimmy does not have good faction. If Zoe becomes kissable for this reason she would remain so for the rest of the game, as once a character has been kissed, Jimmy's faction with her/him is set to 100% permanently. *Because Zoe wears an untucked white shirt while attending Bullworth Academy, she is sometimes mistakenly thought to be a Bully. Observation of the game shows that she socializes with the Non-Clique Students, and is bullied by the Bullies. Furthermore, all female Non-Clique students wear white shirts as well, occasionally with suspenders over them, although they tuck theirs in. Zoe is something of a female counterpart to Jimmy, and her untucked shirt reflects that. *Zoe shares a last name and an unusual hair color with Bif Taylor of the Preppies. This is most likely coincidental and does not indicate a relation between the two. Zoe's last name was only given on the Soundboard, but Bif's last name of Taylor was given in the game's credits and the Soundboard erroneously gave his last name as Tremblay. *On the Xbox 360 and PC versions of Scholarship Edition, Zoe appears on the Rock Band poster which can be purchased from the Carnival. Gallery File:Beta Zoe.jpg|A beta version of Zoe Zoe.jpg|A picture of Zoe earned after completing Smash It Up ZoeTaylorSchoolUniform.png|Zoe in her school uniform Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Category:Non-Clique Students